The Unexpected
by rainn133
Summary: We all know Tony DiNozzo has always been the ladies man, but what happens when one of those ladies had gotten pregnant? Tony has an unknown daughter, who after her mothers death, is placed into his care.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to tell parts of the story in third person and parts in first. Sorry if this confuses you, hope it doesn't. Enjoy!**

**I in no way own anything related or apart of NCIS! Though I do enjoy the show! ;)**

**NCIS Headquarters April 17****th**

Tony was at his desk. The day had nearly gone by without a case, and he and McGee were catching up on some much needed paper work. Gibbs had not come in today, which admittedly was odd for the surly marine. Tony blinked, his eyes growing cross from staring at a computer screen for so long. He reached into the waste bin next to his desk, pulling out an old crumpled report. Taking aim, he fired and hit dead on. McGee spazed when the paper ball hit his head.

"Tony," he exclaimed. "What the heck?"

"Oh lighten up McGeek," Tony scoffed.

"Would it kill you to act like an adult for once?"

Tony mused that over, then with a coy smile replied, "Yes." McGee, unamused, rolled his eyes and went back to work. "Where is the boss man anyway? Shouldn't he be off making grown men cry or –?" Tony stopped when he felt the familiar pain in the back of his head.

"What do you think I'm here for DiNozzo?" Gibbs rounded the cubicals corner and slapped an empty coffee cup into his trash can. Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry boss," Tony said, leaning over his computer.

"Don't say sorry, it's a sign of weakness."

"Rule six, Tony," McGee said with a grin.

"Back to work," Gibbs ordered, sitting at his own desk.

Hours ticked by, and little work was accomplished. Tony played minesweeper on his computer for most of the time. Tony looked up when the all too familiar ding of the elevator doors opened, hoping for the new inter from legal to be headed upstairs. To his dismay, a man in a business suit walked out. An Armani suit. Couldn't afford that on a government salary. The man looked around, obviously confused. He had a visitors badge clipped to his tie. A brown leather briefcase was in hand. Great a lawyer.

The lawyer walked over to Tony's desk. "Hey, do you know where I can find an Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?"

Oh crap, Tony thought. "You're in luck. Tony." Tony stuck out a hand for the man. Gibbs and McGee looked up from their work.

"My name is Samuel L. Jordan. I'm an attorney for Sara Green."

"Well, Samuel, I don't know s Sara Green. So mind telling me why you're here?"

"On April 9th of this year, Sara Green died." Samuel placed his briefcase on Tony's desk. "She left you in her will."

Tony was wary. "What did she leave me?"

"Your daughter."

**Orlando, Florida April 15****th**

I was still numb. My arm, still broken, was heavy as I walked. I was placed into the care of my mother's lawyer, and good friend, Sam. He was unloading the car when I walked into the house. My black dress was wrinkled and my scarf stained with tears. I was tired of crying.

Seven days ago my mother died. She was all I had. There was no mention of my father, and when I asked my mother always replied, "He doesn't need to know," and that was the end of it. I was fine with not having a father. My mom and I were best friends. We didn't need anyone else.

But now she was gone, and I was alone. I could no longer wake up to the smell of fresh eggs and bacon or have the joy of making her breakfast on her days off. My mom worked as a paralegal for Sam's law firm in Orlando. My mother died picking me up from school. It was so stupid because I could have easily walked home like I always did, but she insisted. The semi hit her side of the car and threw us off the road into a ditch. I was lucky to come out with only a broken arm and a few scrapes. My mom didn't come out at all.

Sam said he had read over my mother's will. My father was listed as my care taker. A man I had never met before. For all I knew he was in jail! I plead with Sam to let me stay with him, but he said it was the law. For the past seven days he had been trying to find my father. My birth certificate had a name and in my mother's will had more information about his last known whereabouts. Sam was confident he would find him.

I sat on the old couch. Sam walked in on the phone. "Yeah we just got back from the service." Pause. "Okay, Matt, keep looking into the records of the college." Pause. "We need to be absolutely sure before we proceed. This guy will probably want a paternity test and I don't want to look like an idiot." Pause. "Good, let me know what you find. Bye" He closed his phone.

"Did you find him?" I asked quietly. These days my voice barely got above a whisper.

"Maybe, we're looking into a guy who went to the same college as your mom, like she said in her will. The name fits." Sam placed the large box on his table already filled with papers. "If this _is_ him, kiddo, I'll meet him first and tell him what's what. From there, who knows? He may deny it and ask for a paternity test, or give up his rights. He might accept it and from there _I_ would make sure he isn't some psychopath."

A day later, Sam said the guy checked out. They were almost positive he was my father. The man worked for some government agency called NCIS and lived in Washington D.C. He didn't have a wife or any other kids. Sam was going to catch the next flight to go and find him.

I spent most of the afternoon looking at myself in the mirror trying to find what parts of him I looked like. My nose maybe? Eye color?

It didn't matter, the guy hadn't been a part of my life for sixteen years and wasn't going to start now.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS HQ April 17****th**

Tony laughed leaning back in his chair. "Okay, nice one McGee."

McGee, now staring at Tony and the lawyer, replied, "Tony, I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh come on!" Tony yelled out. "Who put you up to this? Abby? My father?"

Samuel, taken aback, scoffed at the NCIS agent. "Sir, this is no joke."

"What?" Tony exhaled, a goofy smile still on his face.

**Orlando, Florida April 17****th**

Samuel hadn't responded to my texts. I sat at his sunny home, waiting for news. He had left to find my supposed father yesterday and there was still no word. How long did these things take?

I sat in front of my laptop, googling my options for emancipation, if the guy decided to keep me. Sam had told me I might be able to file emancipation if the guy was a drunk or something. I couldn't shake the idea of leaving Florida. The surf, beach and sun! Why on earth would I want to move to some place where it snowed? I hated the cold. I belonged on a beach, not inside.

**NCIS HQ April 17****th**

Tony had moved Samuel to the upstairs conference room. Gibbs joined them. "Coffee?" he asked the lawyer.

"How good is it?"

"Brewed four days ago," Gibbs joked.

"I'm fine." The lawyer obviously did not get Gibbs humor.

"Okay," Tony said sitting down. "What exactly are we talking about here?"

Samuel cleared his throat. "Well, Mrs. Green left specific instructions as to how to locate you Mr. DiNozzo. Once we found you it was just a matter of alerting you of the sitiution-"

"No," Tony said cutting him off. "I mean, who is Sara Green? I don't know a Sara Green, and I certainly did not have her kid."

"Mr. DiNozzo, Mrs. Green left a letter for you," the lawyer said, pulling out a sealed envelope. Tony opened it.

_Dear Tony,_

_If you're reading this, than I am so sorry. I probably have you going crazy. Let me start off by telling you how I met you. _

_Ohio State University, your senior year, my sophomore year. We were both at a costume party for Easter. I was dressed as a bunny, you were an egg. To put it simply, we hooked up. The school year ended and we parted ways, but nine months later I had a baby girl. She's yours. _

_I know this must be hard to believe, but it's true. If you're reading this, something has happened to me and I can't take care of our daughter any more. And to make this more unfair, I never told her about you. It was too much for me to admit. I have no idea what our daughter thought happened to her father, but I hope you will accept her. _

_She is yours. Your blood and mine. I know I can't force you to keep her, but I left her to you, because I figured she belonged with her family, not strangers. I beg you to keep her. Unless of course you are unfit. My lawyer will determine that. _

_Tony do me one last favor and be a father to our child._

_With love and hope,_

_Sara Green_

Tony looked up from the letter. He flashed back to that night. A bunny costume strewn on the floor and booze on the brain. He had not thought of that night since, ever. Tony couldn't even remember her face. It was a blank.

"Tony," Gibbs broke the silence. "Hey, DiNozzo."

"Huh," Tony grunted, pulled from his daze.

"What's it say?"

"Oh," Tony rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked at Samuel. "I want a paternity test."

**Orlando, Florida April 17****th**

The call came around seven that night. Samuel said I was to get on the next flight up there. The man wanted a paternity test and wouldn't accept the swabs Samuel had brought. I packed a small bag and headed out the door as the yellow cab pulled up.

When the airplane left the runway, I looked down on my home. And said goodbye, for what I hoped wouldn't be forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who have read! I am enjoying writing this story a lot and hope you enjoy reading it! **

**Norfolk, Virginia April 18****th**

I had gotten in around ten last night. Samuel picked me up from the Richmond airport and brought me to the hotel he had booked for us. He said today we would go to the Naval Base and have the paternity test done at the NCIS building.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I thought of what I would say to the man. Obliviously I would meet him; I mean I was going to the place where he worked. I tried to think of how I felt. Angry? Abandoned? Happy? Sad? Ugh, it was too much. I had just lost what I believed to be the only family member I had and now, I just didn't know.

I couldn't really blame the guy. My mom didn't tell him I existed. That thought hit a nerve. I was angry with my mom! She left me alone. She placed me into the care of some random stranger. Okay maybe not random, but defiantly a stranger! She caused all this.

I cried for two hours after the rant of thoughts. I missed her…

I dressed in jeans, the only pair I owned, and a tank-top. I was well into spring but a chilling wind still blew over the northern state. The ride to the Naval Base was short. At the NCIS building, Sam and I were searched and handed visitors passes.

We went straight to the lab. Before the elevator doors opened I could hear the music. It only grew louder when we walked through the sliding glass doors.

A woman in lab coat danced in front of a computer. She had black pigtail and platform boots on. Tats clearly visible.

Samuel coughed, trying to get her attention. To no avail he resorted to taping her on the shoulder. The woman, startled, turned quickly. Seeing Sam and myself she turned the music down.

"Oh, um, hi" she stuttered. "I'm Abby." She stuck a hand out to Sam. The girl was nervous.

"Samuel L. Jordan. We are here for the paternity test."

"Yeah, um, you," she pointed to me. "I need you to open your mouth." Abby rushed around the room grabbing swabs and test tubes. She finally clattered her way to me. I opened my mouth and the Goth swabbed the inside of my cheek.

"It's going to take a few minutes for the tests to finish, so um…" she looked awkwardly between Sam and me.

"We'll be in the conference room." Sam supplied, leading me back to the elevator.

"She seemed, scattered," I muttered.

"They insisted it be done here," Sam said, obviously exhausted. "These people are strange."

"Strange enough to not have me live with them?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Sam replied. "Mr. DiNozzo has a perfect mental health and no record of any problems that we can find. If he is your father, which I highly believe, and he agrees to keep you, you will be living with him."

Just great, I thought.

**NCIS HQ April 18****th**

The call came to Gibbs's phone. "Yeah Abbs." Pause. "Okay, be right there." He hung up. "Come on, DiNozzo, the results are in."

Time seemed to slow for Tony. Get up from the chair. A flashback to his younger days with his father, boarding school, Halloween. Get in the elevator. _What if I am the father?_ Tony thought._ What do I do then? Will I keep her? _Tony tried to think of a movie reference, like he always did, but his brain wouldn't work. Get out of the elevator. Walk through the door.

"What've you got, Abbs," Gibbs asked handing Abby the usually Cafe Pow. Her face looked grim.

"Tony, the results say its match. You're her father."

**NCIS Conference Room 1 April 18****th**

The door opened and two men walked through. One had salt and pepper hair and a surly look on his face. The other had brown hair and looked like he wanted to puke.

"Mr. Gibbs, Mr. DiNozzo," Sam said surprised. "I thought we agreed not to meet with my client present until she was-"

The gray haired man cut him off. "Yeah, we know. Circumstances have changed." He flopped a manila folder onto the table. Sam picked it up and read it for a good minute. "It's a match." The gray haired man said.

"Yes, I can see that." Sam said.

"What's a match? Is the guy my father?" I asked, looking between the three men. The brown haired one was staring at me.

"Mr. DiNozzo," Sam said to the man. "What have you decided?"

"I," DiNozzo began.

**Next chapter should be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS Conference Room 1 April 18****th**

When Tony entered the room, he saw her. Gibbs and the lawyer talked. The girl had the same brown hair as he did. Also his nose. Her eyes were a blue grey and her skin was a golden tan. Tony looked her over several time. She did look somewhat like him.

"Mr. DiNozzo," the lawyer spoke. "What have you decided?"

Tony's mind raced through a tunnel of darkness. He saw the light at the end. "I," he spluttered. A movie popped into his head. It was fairly new, starred Hugh Jackson. Real Steel, a father who now had custody of his kid. Of course there were some major changes, but basic plot still similar. "Where do I sign?" Tony said sitting down.

**NCIS Conference Room 1 April 18****th**

The lawyer had left, Gibbs had left. She had stayed. The entire time she had watched him as Tony signed the statement agreeing to the custody of his daughter. Now that sat, staring at each other.

"So," Tony broke the silence. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. What about you?" Tony just laughed.

**Tony's Apartment April 18****th**

I walked into the apartment. It smelled of, lavender. That was not what I was expecting. It was eight that night when we arrived at his apartment. We spent two hours in the conference room "getting to know each other". It was more like a bunch of awkward small talk. His name was Anthony, but he wanted me to call him Tony, which I was fine with, dad was too weird. He lived alone, except for two goldfish, in a one bedroom apartment near the Naval Base. I didn't have much with me, only what I had brought from Sam's house. I would get the rest soon he said.

Tony set my bags down by the sofa. "You can take the bedroom, if you like," Tony offered. It was the first time we had spoken since we left NCIS.

"No thanks, I don't want to sleep anywhere you might have been naked."

Tony seemed shocked by my bluntness. "Okay, then, the couch it is. What about dinner? Chinese?"

"I don't really like Chinese food," I said sitting on the soft sofa.

"Oh come on, who doesn't like Chinese food?" He asked. I just shrugged. "Okay, how about pizza?" I smiled and he took it for a yes.

Twenty minutes later we sat across from each other, him on the sofa, me cross-legged on the floor, each eating a half of a peperoni and sausage pizza. At least we could agree on toppings.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Tony asked.

Swallowing I replied, "I paint or sketch mostly. Back in Florida, I surfed a lot."

"You paint? I mean, the surfing I can believe but painting?"

I laughed, getting up and walking over to my bag. I pulled out my sketch book and showed it to him. "I got that from my mom. She always said she was no good, but I think she just said that make me feel better."

"These are really good," Tony said, trading the pizza slice for the drawings. He flipped past my early work and moved on to the portraits I did. The last one was of my mother. "Is this her?"

"Yeah, I drew that the day before," I said sitting next to him.

"What happened?"

"Car accident." I blinked trying to dry my eyes. God, had it really only been a week since she died? So much had happened. I feel like I grew to be twenty. I think Tony saw the tears in my eyes because he looked at me with a confused pained look. The kind people gave you when they didn't know if they should console you or just leave you alone. Tony chose the right one.

"I'm just going to clean this up," he cleared his throat, grabbing the half full pizza box. He grabbed me a blanket from the closet and a pillow from his room.

"What are their names?" I asked as he turned to close the door to his room.

"Who's names?"

"The goldfish, what are their names?"

Tony looked down, his face seemed to sink a little. "Kate and Ziva."

Something told me those names were more than just goldfish. "Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Kayla."

**Disclaimer: I want to say that I own nothing about Real Steel (just to be safe) or NCIS (again just to be safe)**

**Thanks for being patent. I really didn't know how to write this chapter. I was thrown between and awkward relationship and one that would soon be strong and developing it has been difficult. This was the better of the ten options I wrote. I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. Even the critical ones, they only help me get better or new ideas for the story. Until next time, peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tony's Apartment April 23rd**

Several days had past. Tony had taken off work to stay with me. The rest of my stuff had come in yesterday and now his living room was stacked full of boxes. Most of my mom's stuff had been locked into a storage unit in Florida until Tony and I could find time to get it. I still slept on the couch, which was horribly back aching, but I wouldn't let Tony know that. I was stubborn about that, I wouldn't show him I needed anything from him, other than his care.

In the past few days, Tony had tried to cram in a life time of knowing. We started with the basics, favorite color, favorite movie (which took several conversations to complete), favorite foods, the works. It was awkward at first, sort of like two strangers sharing personal information with each other, but as time passed it got easier. We got to talking about harder subjects. I learned about his family, his father and many step mothers, and he learned about my life in Florida. Tony constantly wanted to know about my mother, I could tell, but he never mentioned it much. He could tell I was still getting over her, so he treaded carefully, which I was grateful for.

That morning Tony had told me we would be meeting some of his co-workers that evening for dinner. I'm apprehensive about that, but I had a feeling I had already met some of them.

We sat on the uncomfortable couch watching movies most of the day. We started with actions and eventually ended up watching my favorite, Dead Poets Society. Tony talked a lot.

Six o'clock came around and Tony and I left the small apartment. The car ride was quiet.

We entered a large manor home, Tony said belonged to someone named Duckie. I assumed it was a nickname. Instantly, Tony was attacked by the Goth from the lab. "Tony! I've missed you!" She hugged him for an extremely long time while others filtered in. I stood awkwardly in the background. Letting go of Tony, she faced me and extended a hand. "I'm Abby."

Timidly, I shook her hand. Next came an elderly man, the one named Duckie. He seemed regal, in a good way. I met Timothy McGee, Tony's partner, then Bishop, and finally Leroy Gibbs, the surly marine from the meeting with Sam. They seemed nice.

**NCIS HQ May 10****th**

Tony had gone back to work not too long after the dinner. He and Kayla had gotten to know pretty much everything they were willing to share out in the week he had been out and eventually it was just awkward silence. Tony liked work. It was a constant that did not change. Kayla had enrolled in a high school and began classes. That afternoon, Tony and Kayla were going to look for a bigger apartment. After all, she couldn't sleep on the couch forever. Tony's dad had called, wanting to visit, but of course, it fell through and he never called back.

Gibbs entered from the staircase. "Grab your gear," he sighed, tossing an empty cup of coffee into the trash. McGee, Bishop and Tony pushed back from their desks and slung their backpacks over their shoulder. Gibbs tossed the keys, Bishop caught them.

"I'm driving," she said with a devious smile.

**143 West Baker St. Norfolk Naval Base May 10****th**

A midshipman died in his home the night before, throat slit from behind on his living room floor, two kids and a wife asleep upstairs. No one in the house had seen what had happened or heard anything the night before. Tony had the camera and began taking pictures.

Duckie and Palmer showed up not to long after the team had. "Do we have a time of death?" Gibbs asked the medical doctor.

"Approximately one o'clock last night, give or take a few minutes."

"Okay, let's get the body out of here as quickly as possible," Gibbs told the team, looking at the crying wife sitting at the dining table.

"Mr. Palmer, if you would be so kind," Duckie asked, gesturing to the body. Palmer and Duckie lifted the body onto the gurney and hauled it to the van.

Tony continued to take pictures while Bishop consoled the wife, attempting to get a statement. "So," McGee said, coming toward Tony. "How's Kayla?"

"Good, she's making friends at school," Tony paused. "I think." McGee laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you had a kid, Tony."

"Me too, or at least one that wasn't a teenager by the time I met her."

"You're doing good with her, Tony" McGee said, grabbing Tony's shoulder. "You're doing good."

Bishop walked the wife out of the house. "Let's get out of here," Gibbs said, leaving the house. The equipment packed, Tony climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Tony," McGee said from the driver's seat. "Is this your phone?" Tony grabbed his phone from his partner.

"Yeah," Tony replied. "I must have dropped it when we got here."

"Good thing you didn't leave it at the crime scene."

"Yeah," Tony said, distracted by the message on the screen.

Four missed calls: Kayla Green

Kayla was supposed to be in school, Tony thought. Putting the phone to his ear, he played back the four messages she had left.

"You have four messages. Message one, eleven forty-two A.M.:" Kayla's voice came on. "Tony, I think there's someone following me. I'm leaving school for lunch, but I thought I saw him when I came to school today. I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid. Whatever, just ignore this message, kay?" "End of message"

"Message two, twelve fourteen P.M.:" "Tony, I'm starting to think I'm not paranoid. The guy followed me to lunch and just left. He's behind me by a couple of yards. Can you please pick up your phone, for Christ sake!" "End of message"

"Message three, twelve twenty P.M." Kayla sounded out of breath. "Tony, I ran and the guy followed me. I'm in a Starbucks on Fifth Street. Can you please come get me? Damn, why won't you answer me?" "End of message"

"Message four, twelve twenty-six P.M." It was silent at first, the he spoke. "If you want to see your daughter alive, Anthony, you will follow the instructions I give you." There was a muffled voice in the background. Then the sound of someone getting hit. "I'll be in touch." "End of message"

Tony dropped his phone.

**Thanks for the support on this piece. I finally got to enter the main plot line! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


End file.
